makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is one of the main antagonists in Super Paper Mario alongside Count Bleck. It is unlikely that he will ever appear in another game, but was one of the most well received characters in the Mario RPGs alongside Fawful and Geno. Dimentio has a very uncaring and reserved personality, but is also heartlessly cruel. Dimentio is a massive user of magic, refusing to even use a physical action for something as simple as walking, preferring to levitate. A moveset was made for him in Make Your Move 2, and MasterWarlord made a moveset for him in Make Your Move 4. This article focuses on MasterWarlord’s moveset. Concept and Creation MasterWarlord was choosing between making Dimentio or Count Bleck after having completed Super Paper Mario during his rental of it, having thoroughly enjoyed the game. Everybody wanted MasterWarlord to do Dimentio and he also decided that he liked the jester better and that he had more moveset potential, and thus decided to make him. MasterWarlord originally intended to make him in Make Your Move 3, but never even started production on him during the contest, instead focusing on Cortex and Tiny. MasterWarlord carried his plans for Dimentio into Make Your Move 4, finishing him before the contest even started, alongside Cortex and Tiny, AI Colonel, and The Joker. MasterWarlord gave the most previews of this moveset then any other, and KingK.Rool managed to sneak in a peek of the full moveset while MasterWarlord was adding in it’s BBCode. KingK.Rool eagerly anticipated the moveset more then any of MasterWarlord’s others. MasterWarlord toned the extras from Cortex and Tiny, his previous moveset, down significantly with Dimentio, trying to make it more user friendly to read through. Moveset Details ''' While Dimentio has no unique mechanic such as Cortex and Tiny’s, Dimentio’s individual moves are highly unique with some having very strange properties. Dimentio’s moveset is constructed as such that it allows a player to come up with their own playstyle for the dark jester, being able to be played effectively in many ways. Notable moves in the moveset include the specials save the up special, what with them being Dimentio’s main trademarks, along with the fsmash which has the undisputed record for the most detailed move of it’s type. Dimentio mainly stayed true to character throughout the moveset, but had some creative influences throughout the moveset and gained the ability to summon ghosts of other Mario RPG antagonists such as Fawful. While many would expect Dimentio’s final smash to be Super Dimentio (As Kitsuneko345 stated in his review), this did not come to occur due to Super Dimentio being a boss in the extras of the moveset. '''Reception Dimentio was better received then Cortex and Tiny and was a model moveset posted on the first page of Make Your Move 4 alongside Guntz. Due to the storm of movesets being posted at the grand opening of MYM 4, Dimentio got little commentary at first, but many people who came into MYM 4 such as Hyperhopper for the first time saw Dimentio and loved him due to him being one of the first movesets displayed. Those who did see Dimentio found him one of MasterWarlord’s best movesets, particularly KingK.Rool who openly stated this in his review. Others prefer The Joker to Dimentio such as Hyper_Ridley and Chris Lionheart, but still hold this moveset in very high regard. MasterWarlord himself doesn’t really see a clear winner out of his MYM 4 (Save the omissions of AI Colonel and Klump and Krusha) movesets, but is still very happy with how this one turned out. Story Mode Roles Dimentio appeared in MasterWarlord’s MYM 3 SSE (As Story Modes were called at the time), “Master Hand’s Royal Flush”. While MasterWarlord did not make Dimentio in MYM 3, he intended to do so, along with Cortex and Tiny. While Cortex’s and Tiny’s roles in this SSE were rather small, Dimentio had a large role at the end. Dimentio along with a large amount of other villains were serving Zant (Who wasn’t represented by any moveset in this SSE) in a stereotypical plot to take over the world. However; Dimentio betrayed Zant and stole his control over the heroes which were previously vampires. Dimentio fused with Zant to form Super Dimentio, Zant’s head taking the place of Luigi’s head in Super Dimentio’s normal form. The other villains who served Zant had to fight Super Dimentio in a boss battle, after which he became relatively unimportant to the story. MasterWarlord edited the Super Dimentio boss to be the regular Super Dimentio with Luigi’s head for his moveset. Dimentio returned in MasterWarlord’s MYM 4 Story Mode, Master Hand’s Royal Flush. In it, he captured Luigi and later Yoshi and brainwashed them to serve him. O’Chunks by ~Cruxis~ was also a member of Dimentio’s crew, although he didn’t show up until chapter 6. Dimentio went out with Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Headless Horseman by KingK.Rool into Mt. Lavalava to find the Chaos Heart for Master Hand. They found the Chaos Heart, but it ended up getting blasted into the sea where they pursued it. The group found the Chaos Heart in a deep underwater cavern along with several other artifacts, but Zasalamel had brought the artifacts to himself using a powerful current, having planned everything that took place. He absorbed the various artifacts and killed Dimentio and all the other characters present. Ashencroft by Chris Lionheart then gained control of their souls. . . Dimentio showed up in several other Story Modes in MYM 4 alongside The Joker, being a very common sight on Story Mode rosters. In The 13th hour, Dimentio appeared in chapter 8 as the main antagonist to a group of Kirby characters. He stole the star rod from Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright by SirKibble, and fled from them and their ever growing group of characters, setting up traps and foes for them to fight along the way. Dimentio showed up again in chapter 9 along with the other various villains, in which he decided to join the majority of them in breaking away from Lyon by Spadefox, their leader. In The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon by Sonic the Baron, Dimentio attacks King Harkinian while he, Sakurai, Toon Link, and Diddy Kong explore a confusing fortress. Following the battle, his role is ambiguous. External Links The Moveset KingK.Rool's Review Kitsuneko345's Review Category:Movesets